Tension jacks have been heretofore employed in vehicle body repair work to apply tension to cables. However, such tension jacks had many complicated parts and lacked versatility. Consequently, they were overly expensive and were limited in use.
The present inventor has filed applications covering this general area which are as follows:
Ser. No. 14,558, filed Feb. 26, 1970, for Method Of And Apparatus For Repairing Deformed Yieldable Structures, which has issued into U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,842 on July 4, 1972;
Ser. No. 52,213, filed July 6, 1970, for Clamp, which has issued into U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,439 on June 13, 1972;
Ser. No. 202,130, filed Nov. 26, 1971, for Method Of And Apparatus For Repairing Deformed Yieldable Structures; and
Ser. No. 202,109, filed Nov. 26, 1971, for Method Of And Apparatus For Repairing Deformed Yieldable Structures.
Patents of interest are:
Neville -- U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,642 PA1 Neville -- U.S. Pat. No. 706,090 PA1 Durkee -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,074 PA1 Duke -- U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,588